


But what if three's not a crowd?

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya doesn't die, F/F, Futanari, G!p Lexa, Smut, plot divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya takes Clarke prisoner after they escape the mountain, but it doesn't really seem like Clarke minds too much.  The commander gets involved, and then it gets interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the tv show The 100. I do not own any characters or plot points taken from the show.

Clarke woke slowly, feeling the hard ground beneath her as she pulled herself out of darkness. She realized her hands were bound before her eyes had a chance to open and shot upright whirling around in search of the mountain men hunting them.  Her heart calmed and her eyes narrowed when all she found was Anya sitting a few feet away from her witling a large stick to a point with the edge of a rock. The woman’s arm was now bandaged from when Clarke had been working on it earlier and Anya had used the opportunity to slam something into the back of Clarke’s head and knock her out. Clarke felt anger bubbling in her gut as she became aware of the pounding in her skull and tenderness behind her ear.

            Anya looked up from her witling and smirked, “Finally. I was starting to think you were going to sleep all day and night. “

            Clarke was so angry it took her a moment to find words, Anya’s smirk growing bigger as she clearly fumed.  “Sleep! What is wrong with you? You knocked me out!”  Clarke made to get to her feet as if to charge the warrior, who sat unconcerned, before the trees spun around her and she fell back down hard on her butt.

            Anya’s smirk fell from her face as she got up and walked to the girl, placing her hand on Clarkes shoulder as she checked the wound behind her ear. “It’s not even bleeding,” she said frowning, coming back around to Clarkes front, “you sky girls are so delicate, it was barely a tap.”  Clarke glared at her but her head pounded too much for her to indulge her annoyance and she found herself leaning into Anya’s grip on her shoulder.  Her eyes focused again on the woman’s face and she swore her expression was something close to worry.  “You need to rest,” Anya said, “ we need to find a cave, there’s one not two miles from here.  We’ll head to Ton DC tomorrow.”

She gripped Clarke’s upper arms as if to pull her up before thinking again and asking, “ can you walk?”

            Clarke wasn’t sure herself if she really could walk in this condition, but she was sure not going to let Anya carry her and they couldn’t stay out in the woods all night, the sun was already sinking in the sky. “Yeah, I think, but not that far.  There’s a bunker, it’s less than a mile from here, let’s go there for the night.  It’s safe.”

            Anya slowly pulled Clarke to her feet, giving the girl a skeptical look. “I do not like the bunkers,” she said simply, still holding on to Clarke to make sure she was steady.

            “Well maybe you should have thought about that before you knocked me out in the middle of the woods.” Clarke quipped, earning a sigh from Anya who released her arms and turned away, heading for her now pointed large stick. Clarke swayed on her feet, her hands tied in front of her doing nothing to help her balance.  She felt light headed and weak, but she could stand and she presumed she could walk. 

            Anya circled back towards her, stick held like a staff beside her. “Fine. Lead to your bunker sky girl.” She fell in place very close beside Clarke, as if prepared to catch her should she stumble upon moving. She glanced over at the blonde with an unreadable expression, “If you try anything though, I will knock you out with this stick and this time I will leave you there.”

            Clarke caught a smile creeping over her face at the woman’s harsh words, knowing she would not have brought her this far just to leave her in the woods. Clarke started to walk towards where she knew the bunker was located, very slowly walk, but the moving seemed to help her headach.  It was a very still evening, and the only sound around them was Anya’s occasional grumblings about their slow pace until Clarke decided to break the silence. “You don’t have to call me sky girl. My name is Clarke,” she said simply.     Anya looked over at her for a minute in silence before answering, “I know your name, Clarke.”

            Clarke smiled slightly at this, thinking it a small victory to get the warrior to use her name at all.  “Okay now is the part where you say, and you can call me Anya,” she for some reason enjoyed teasing the warrior, and found no reason she shouldn’t indulge in this one simple joy.

            Anya glared from where she was walking next to her before sighing, “My name is Anya, but you can call me general,” her glare turned into a smirk as Clarke became the one to narrow her eyes.

            “I am not calling you general.” She said decisively, and Anya’s smirk widened, only dropping and glancing over in slight confusion when Clarke suddenly stopped walking,

            “This is it,” Clarke said, kicking at the loose dirt in front of them to uncover a handle.  “We put dirt over it so no one would find it and know where we hid from the acid fog,” she explained. Anya only grunted and reached down to yank up the door, sending the dirt sliding off around it. She peered down into the darkness before looking back to Clarke and gesturing her to go first. Clarke sighed but obeyed, adjusting herself so she could climb down the ladder with her hands bound as they were. “Wait until I find some candles to come down,” she called up, “ I need the sunlight from the open hatch.”  She searched around in the near darkness for where she knew the candles and matches should be.  They always left them in the same place having dealt with the darkness before.

            “You better not be searching for a gun,” she heard from above her as she lit the first candle and turned to light the rest.

            “There’s no guns down here Anya.  And you can come down now.”  The warrior slammed into the room with a thud, earning an annoyed glare from Clarke. “There is a ladder you know.” Anya was looking around as if an enemy would jump out at any second, wielding her stick ready for attack.  “Would you relax,” Clarke said, “there’s nothing down here but us.” Anya’s eyes darted to Clarkes, and then away again as she started to inspect everything in the room closely.  She began moving around and poking certain items with her stick; the bed, a children’s toy, a cup. At least she didn’t look on the verge of a fight, Clarke thought, and went to open a drawer at the back of the bunker where she knew there would be some dried food.  It didn’t taste good, but it would do as neither of them had eaten in a long while.  Anya ceased her poking and came over to see what Clarke was doing, eyes going slightly wide at the food she was pulling out and putting on the table.  Anya probably hadn’t eaten since the drop ship, Clarke thought, and quickly handed her a piece of the dried meat. Clarke left some food in the cabinet for another time, closing it and turning to sit at the table. Anya hadn’t bothered to sit and was already on her next piece of meat. Clarke watched her as she started to gnaw on the food herself, feeling a small smile pull at her lips at the sight of the woman, who looked slightly rabid tearing apart the meat between her teeth.

            Two more pieces later Anya finally registered Clarke’s eyes watching her. “What?” she spit out with her mouth still full, continuing to devour the strips of food.

            Clarke giggled still looking up at her, “You’re so charming Anya,” she joked. Anya only grunted and dropped herself down in the chair across from Clarkes, not speaking again until they had finished all the food Clarke set out for them.  Seeming to come back to herself she looked around for her stick, gripping it close to her again when she spotted it discarded on the floor. Her attention turned to Clarke, and down to her tied hands. 

            She seemed to consider before saying “I’ll have to untie you to sleep, but one of them is getting tied to the bedpost so you cannot just get up and leave, as I know you would.”  She seemed to be pleased with her solution and got up to move towards the bed. Clarke sighed and got up to follow, thinking if she argued Anya would leave her bound as she was and she didn’t think she could sleep like that.  She walked over to Anya and held her hands out.  Anya quickly untied them and stepped away a bit, watching her closely.

            Clarke looked at her questioningly, “Are you gonna tie me to the post?” She didn’t particularly want her to, but her head was still throbbing and she wanted to get to bed.

            “Are you going to sleep in those?” Anya was looking pointedly at her clothes, “they’re covered in dirt,” she seemed to be repulsed by the idea.

            “Well I’m not going to strip in front of you!” Clarke said incredulously. She was startled by the warrior’s suggestion, though her clothes were absolutely filthy.  She looked back to Anya who’s eyes had gone slightly wide, clearly surprised by the girls reaction.

            “Right,” she said somewhat shortly, “Well give me your hand then,” And quickly Clarke’s left hand was bound to the inner bed post.  Anya had left her enough slack to move freely and Clarke was grateful for that as she sat on the bed, eyeing Anya who had taken a few steps in the opposite direction.  Clarkes eyes went wide as the warrior gripped the bottom of her shirt and in one quick motion tossed it over her head.  The lean muscles on her well toned back rippled as she brought her arms back down, throwing her shirt on the chair and working on the laced ties to her pants.  Clarke’s eyes scanned over the tattoos across her shoulders and down her spine, all dancing with every slight move of Anya’s arms. She wore a binding wrapped around her breasts that blocked a wide section of her back and Clarke found herself annoyed at it, wanting to see the flow of tattoos and muscles unmarred. Her eyes slowly traced raised white scars that interrupted the smooth tan skin in more than one place, and wondered where each came from. 

            It wasn’t until Anya turned around, at first jumping slightly at Clarke’s eyes on her and then fixing her with a smirk, that Clarke realized she was staring, ogling more accurately, with her mouth hung slightly ajar and her heart rate a bit too elevated.  Anya’s smirk turned into a grin as Clarke quickly looked away, a stuttered “Sorry,” falling from her lips.

            “You can look,” Anya said, clearly pleased with herself, and took a few steps towards Clarke.

            Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as she turned back, taking in Anya’s perfectly sculpted abs just a foot in front of her.  “What are you doing,” she had meant the words to sound surprised but they came out a little less forcefully than she would have liked. She shook her head, trying to calm herself down, trying to remind herself she was this woman’s prisoner and she was acting ridiculously.

            Anya actually laughed, something Clarke hadn’t seen before. “Did you think I was going to sit up all night and stare at you? Move over,” the grounder demanded. Clarke did as she was told and slid over on the bed so she was against the wall, trying to school her breathing as Anya climbed in next to her.  Anya lay down, putting her stick on the ground next to the bed, and threw one arm over her eyes as if to block out light.  Clarke just looked down at the woman, practically half naked lying next to her. Her pants were still on, but the ties were undone and they hung loose enough that Clarke could see the bottom of her hip bone, and found her eyes tracing it up to Anya’s stomach, a masterpiece in itself with rippled muscles and the tattoo from her back reaching around her ribs to sprawl up her left side.  Clarke found herself wanting to reach out and trace it, run her fingers over the taunt skin and down to where Anya’s hipbone jutted out, maybe further.

            “Go to sleep Clarke,” Anya jolted Clarke out of her thoughts, “we’re leaving at dawn and staring all night will do nothing for your head.”

            Clarke felt her cheeks flush and huffed as she slipped down next to Anya. The bed was small and she could feel the skin of Anya’s side hot against her arm.  She sighed, thinking she wouldn’t get much sleep that night, thinking maybe she should have taken her clothes off, thinking how ridiculous it was to fantasize about your captor, even if she had saved your life. Then sleep found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic I've posted. Any comments or suggestions are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Ton DC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired by the tv show The 100. I do not own any characters or plot points taken from the show.
> 
> Italics indicate they're speaking in Trigedasleng.

“Do I really need to be tied up for this entire walk?” Clarke was annoyed.  They had been walking for a few hours now and the sun was climbing high in the sky. She was sick of stumbling because her hands in front of her caused her to be off balance.

            “Yes. You will run to your skyship.” Anya said not giving her much attention. She was perpetually scanning the woods as they moved, searching for threats just out of sight. “Or you will try to touch me.” Clarke glared at the smiling woman.  She had been making such comments all morning much to Clarke’s embarrassment, and Clarke had started to think she must have been delirious from exhaustion to look at the woman the way she had last night.

            “You’re impossible,” she grumbled, and let herself fall a few paces behind Anya as they continued toward Ton DC. 

            They walked in silence for a long time and Clarke’s mind started to wander. She wondered what was going to happen once they got to the grounder village.  She didn’t think Anya would be bringing her all this way if they were just going to kill her, that just didn’t make since, at least she hoped. “Anya?” Clarke closed the few paces between them so she walked beside the warrior again, hoping she could get a few answers.

            “Yes?” Anya again didn’t let much of her attention stray from the surrounding woods.

            “Why are you taking me to Ton DC?” Clarke watched as the woman’s eyes darted to hers for the first time in hours, then quickly back to the trees.

            “I’m taking you to the commander.” She said simply, as if it were obvious.

            “But I thought you were the commander?” Clarke asked, confused. Anya had been the one leading the army that attacked the drop ship.   She had been the one Clarke met on the bridge to try to gain peace.

            “No. I am a general, the head of the village.  Lexa is the commander, head of all the villages, all the clans.”

            “And Lexa is in Ton DC?”

            “Yes, Lexa is Trikru, she was my second before the commanders spirit found her. She visits other clans, but she mainly lives in Ton DC. Do not call her Lexa though, she will kill you.”

            Clarke scoffed, but Anya glanced over at her with her eyebrows raised, as if to dare her to try it.  “What is she going to do with me?” she asked, serious again.

            “That is for her to decide,” Anya said without sparing her a glance, “but I doubt she will harm you if I tell her not to.”

            Clarke was a little surprised at that, a slight smile curving the corner of her mouth, “you don’t want me harmed?”

            Anya looked over at her disapprovingly, a scowl playing over her face, before picking up her pace and leaving Clarke to trail after her.

 

            They had been walking for more hours than Clarke could keep track of and her pace was starting to slow.  Anya was clearly annoyed by such development and Clarke was annoyed they’d only stopped two times to drink since dawn.  She was annoyed that Anya wasn’t tired at all, she was annoyed with her perfectly placed footsteps, and she was annoyed with her stupid stick she still carried like a staff.  She fixed another glare on Anya’s back when the woman stopped so suddenly Clarke crashed right into her.  She spun around with angry eyes before realizing it was just Clarke being clumsy and shaking her head in disapproval.  “Sorry.” Clarke said, still annoyed but also slightly embarrassed to have not been paying close enough attention.

            Anya only looked out at the woods, up into the trees, and then suddenly yelled something out in what Clarke assumed to be Trigedasleng. Clarke looked at her skeptically, curios as to what she was doing, when two large, heavily armored, grounder men soundlessly dropped to the ground not ten feet in front of them. Clarke gasped, shocked that they could be in the trees without her even knowing, and also more than a little intimidated by their size and rough demeanor.

“Anya!” They both exclaimed almost simultaneously, clearly in awe that she stood living before them. The larger man’s face broke into a huge smile before he schooled it back to its stoic expression. “ _You live?”_

 _“Of course, you didn’t doubt me did you Jonith?”_ Anya said as she walked up to the two men, grasping each of their forearms in what Clarke had come to know as the grounder’s greeting. Anya, following the men’s eyes behind her, turned back to Clarke, who was looking on apprehensively, not understanding the foreign tongue. “ _That is Clarke com Skykru, leader of the sky people.  I have brought her to see heda.”_ Anya stated, looking at the men expectantly. 

            They nodded their heads slightly to Clarke, sparing her one last distrusting look before turning around and starting off in the woods again stating, “ _We will bring you to heda.”_ Anya nodded her head once and fell back to walk beside Clarke, who had deduced that she should follow.

            Clarke glanced over at her questioningly, before Anya stated, “We’re almost there.  These are our lookouts, Jonith and Brodn, they’ll escort us to heda.”

            “Heda?” Clarke was confused.

            Anya only rolled her eyes, “Heda is commander in trigedasleng, it’s her title, it would do you well to remember it.”

            “Heda.” Clarke said, as if committing it to memory. “I can’t call her commander?”

            “You can.  She knows your language. Either would be acceptable I suppose.” Anya was now looking expectantly in front of them and Clarke felt uneasiness bloom inside her at the thought of meeting the woman.  A moment later she could see more guards, and then a tall wooden gate towering in front of them. It opened immediately upon seeing the lookouts and they walked steadily towards it.  All eyes went wide as they approached, many yelling Anya’s name and other things in trigedasleng Clarke couldn’t understand. Some of the armored grounders looked at Clarke skeptically but most paid her no attention at all, focused on Anya as the four passed through the gate and into what Clarke assumed to be Ton DC.

            Clarke’s eyes were impossibly wide as she took in the site before her. There were large tents everywhere, and so many people, most not in the grounder armor she had become so accustomed to seeing them in.  Children ran around, chasing chickens and wielding sticks.  She saw open tents where women were cooking and men were skinning their new hunt.  There was so much to see she almost forgot to move and follow Anya, and was quite glad she didn’t as she started to register the looks the villagers were giving her. Though many faces lit up and people called out at the sight of Anya walking through the village, they turned to dark glares when they registered Clarke behind her.  She wished her hair wasn’t so blonde at that moment, making her so very obviously out of place.

            The lookouts stopped in front of a large tent with two heavily weapon clad guards posted outside, and Clarke almost ran into Anya’s back again she was so immersed in observing their surroundings.  The lookouts stepped away, their duty finished, as Anya grasped one of the guard’s forearms, giving him a friendly greeting. Clarke’s heart beat loud in her chest now, knowing this must be the commander’s tent, and she found herself inching closer to Anya, as if she would protect her from whatever would happen next. Anya turned to Clarke, nodding to the door and saying simply, “heda,” before throwing the flap aside and walking in.

            Clarke followed her into the dimly lit tent.  It was larger than Clarke had expected on the inside, and a small group of people leaned around a wooden table covered in what appeared to be maps. They all looked up at the intrusion, every set of eyes going wide at the sight of Anya standing before them, a few of them mumbling her name in slight awe. 

            Clarke wasn’t sure who the commander was, but when the slim woman at the center of the table started speaking in the foreign language, she assumed it to be her. The commander’s eyes were fixed on Anya as she spoke, “ _Everybody out. We will continue this tomorrow.”_  The four other grounders in the room made to leave, all bowing their heads in greeting to Anya, one particularly dark woman grasping her forearm and giving her a slight smile before exiting the tent.  Clarke stood only a foot to the left of Anya, but the grounders had barely spared her a glance.  She gulped nervously as the commander came around the table. She walked right past Clarke, never so much as looking at her, reaching for Anya.  She grasped her arm in greeting, a slight smile playing on her lips, and Clarkes eyes went wide as her other hand reached up to softly graze Anya’s cheek and down to her jaw. “ _You’re alive.”_

Anya’s face broke into the widest grin Clarke had ever seen her give, “ _You didn’t think I would leave this world that easy, did you?”_ she said with a small laugh and for a moment Clarke thought the two women were going to kiss. She felt like she was intruding on something she shouldn’t be and felt a strange pang of jealousy at the commander’s hand so intimately resting on Anya’s shoulder.

            Seeming to sense her discomfort, Anya gestured for Lexa to look behind her at Clarke, “I brought you something, Heda.”  Clarke felt her stomach twist at Anya referring to her like she would a trinket brought from another land, but Anya’s smile wasn’t mean when it fixed on Clarke, rather a bit too excited.  The commander’s smile however, dissipated immediately as she glanced over at the outsider, her hand dropping from Anya and resting on the knife at her hip. Clarke’s breath caught as the commander stared at her with piercing green eyes, partially because she was extremely intimidating, and partially because Clarke had just realized she was also extremely beautiful.  She wore simple clothes over her slim muscled frame, tattoos showing up her forearm and running under her sleeve.  She wore black war paint over her eyes, but beneath it her face looked young, her features sharp. Her hair only accentuated this pulled away from her face in an intricate design of braids.  Clarke realized she shouldn’t be staring at the commander and dropped her eyes to the ground, but not before noticing the smirk painted on Anya’s face. 

            Lexa sighed and visibly relaxed, deciding the girl was of no threat, and turned back to Anya. “ _Why did you bring her here?”_ she questioned honestly.

            “ _This is Clarke kom Skykru, she is their leader, and she escaped the mountain with me.  I thought she could be useful, she’s quite smart,”_ Anya explained as she looked toward Clarke.

            Lexa was shaking her head, “ _No one escapes the mountain Anya, what if she’s a spy, what if she’s with the mountain men, we’ll be safest to just kill her.”_

“No.” Anya’s eye’s were wide as she stepped in front of Clarke, who was looking for any rout of escape as it seemed this wasn’t going well for her. Realizing there wasn’t one she inched close to Anya’s back, hoping the warrior would protect her.

            Lexa’s eyes narrowed on Anya, her hand again dropping to the dagger on her hip. “ _You’ve grown fond of this girl, haven’t you Anya?”_ Her voice verging on icy.

            Anya faltered under her glare but held her position, shaking her head, “ _No, no Lexa, she saved my life. I was in a cage and she took me with her.  She could have left me in that cage but she did not.  If it wasn’t for her I… I ask that for this you spare her life.”_ Anya’s gaze bore right into Lexa’s, imploring her to listen to her reasoning.

            Lexa’s glare let up a bit but her hand still rest on her knife. She looked Anya over carefully, as if inspecting her entire body for a sign she was not telling the truth, before stating, pointedly in English, “admit you’ve grown fond of the girl and I will not kill her, Anya.”

            Anya sighed, looking up towards the ceiling as if imploring the gods to help her deal with the impossible woman in front of her.  Clarke peered out from behind Anya for the first time since the start of the conversation, startled a bit by the sudden change to English and the casual way her life was being discussed. “ _Fine, I,”_ Anya began before Lexa’s raised eyebrows to stop her and she let out a huff before starting again, clearly uncomfortable. “I am fond of the girl, Lexa, now will you let her live?” Clarke glanced over at Anya, still too scared to take joy in the warrior’s discomfort, and back to the commander, who had a smirk similar to the one Anya gives growing on her face.

            “Have you seen her naked?” Clarkes eyes went wide and she felt her cheeks start to burn at the question.  She realized she was no threat but didn’t expect the commander of all the grounders to deal with the matter of her life in such an inappropriate fashion. Then as she looked at Anya’s exasperated face and remembered the two women’s exchange from a little earlier, and thought this might not be about her at all.

            “No!” Anya stated quickly, clearly flustered.

            Lexa looked to Clarke then, who’s wide eye’s fixed on her as Anya grumbled to herself beside Clarke. “Clarke? Your name is Clarke correct?” Clarke only nodded, trying not to show her fear at being addressed by the commander. “Clarke, have you seen Anya naked?”

            “Lexa!” Anya was beside herself at this exchange, but Lexa didn’t take her eyes away from Clarke, who was glancing pleadingly at Anya, not knowing what to say.

            “Speak true Clarke.” The commander said, and the tone of the statement made Clarke feel like she had no choice.

            “Not completely, commander,” she said with her eyes to the ground. Anya had one had up to her face shaking her head, sighing and grumbling quietly to herself.

            “ _Must it always be your first move to show off your abs, Anya?”_  Lexa was circling back around her table shaking her head disapprovingly. “ _You’re lucky she didn’t take the bait or I would kill her right now.”_

 _“We had to sleep, my clothes were dirty,”_ Anya sighed, “ _you’re being unreasonable.”_

 _“We’ll discuss this later,”_ Lexa said, waving her hand as if to dismiss the matter. “ _Bring her to the third left tent in quad D, bind her hands loosely and give her food and water, put Omif and Warren on post outside and order no one in or out other than us, no one.”_

 _“Yes heda,”_ Anya quickly turned to grab Clarke and go before Lexa changed her mind.

            _“Anya, come to my personal tent when you’re finished.”_ Lexa said without looking up.  Anya only gulped and dragged Clarke outside.

            Clark said nothing as Anya escorted her through the dirt streets with a firm grip on her upper arm.  Word of their arrival must have spread as the streets seemed full of people trying to get a look at the blonde sky girl, or maybe to see if Anya really was still alive after being taken to the mountain.  Clarke wasn’t sure which but she was glad when after a few minutes Anya pushed her into an empty tent, staying outside for a moment to bark orders a the closest guard she could grab.  Clarke looked around. The tent was small, a cot on the far side and a small table with two chairs just left of the entrance. A pole stood in the center acting as the support.  There wasn’t much else, just a few candles and a folded blanket.  Anya stormed in with a plate of food, meat and some greens Clarke wasn’t familiar with, but it smelled delicious.  She turned to Clarke and grabbed her hands, implying she should hold them up so she could redo her ties.

            “She’s going to let me live?” Clarke said after a moment of silence.

            Anya glanced to her eyes for only a second before focusing back on the knots she was carefully undoing. “I told you she would if I asked her to,” Anya stated plainly.

            “What was all that about, Anya?” Clarke asked honestly, still confused by the whole interaction that had gone nothing like she’d thought it would. Anya was just finishing the looser bond on Clarkes hand and turned to the door without answering.

            She came back inside a second later with a canteen of water and a cup. Sighing, she glanced to Clarke as she set them on the table. “Lexa can be… difficult,” Clarke thought that was the only explanation she was going to receive when Anya continued, “we’ve known each other a very long time. We are close.”

            Clarke wasn’t entirely surprised by the answer after the greeting she observed but was still unsure of exactly what ‘close’ entailed.  “How close,” she questioned further.

            Anya only rolled her eyes, “That is none of your business, Clarke.”

            “Considering how fond of me you are, maybe it is,” Clarke quipped as Anya headed towards the tent’s exit. She instinctively stepped back as Anya turned towards her, her eyes dark.  She stepped towards Clarke and towards her again until she was pressed against the pole in the center of the tent, eyes wide and breath hitched as she looked up at Anya only an inch from her face.

            “Do you like that I’m fond of you, Clarke?” Anya smirked before leaning down the few inches between them and pressing her lips against Clarke’s. Clarke felt herself respond, eyes closing and lips parting just slightly to allow Anya’s tongue to trace her bottom lip.  Her hands were just loose enough that she could grip Anya’s shirt on each side and pull her against herself, and she was silently thankful they weren’t still tightly bound in front of her.  Goosebumps ran up her side as she felt one of Anya’s hands play at her hip, slipping just under her shirt to trace the bare skin there. Anya pressed her firmly against the pole as she deepened the kiss, and Clarke heard herself softly whimper as Anya slid her tongue deep into her mouth. It slid against her own tongue and then traced the roof of her mouth over and over again. She moaned lightly, gripping Anya tighter as she felt herself getting warmer between her legs. Anya’s hips canted into her at the sound, and Clarke unconsciously spread her legs slightly at the contact.

            Suddenly Anya was away from her, a deep smirk playing across her face. “I think you are fond of me too, sky princess,” and with that she turned and was out of the tent, leaving Clarke looking after her, mouth hanging open and pupils blown.

 

            Anya walked past Lexa’s personal guard and stepped into the commanders tent somewhat hesitantly, but couldn’t help the slight smile that curled her lips at the sight of Lexa with her war paint washed off, sitting cross-legged on her bed over some old book.  She had missed her. Lexa looked up and her eyes brightened for just a second at the sight of Anya, before a scowl fixed on her face.  “ _So, you like blondes now?”_

Anya walked up to her sighing, reaching for a strand of hair fallen loose from a braid and into her face. “ _Don’t be dense Lexa, honestly I had thought you’d like her too,”_ she said as she tucked the strand back into place. 

           Lexa turned her head back to her reading, _“You are not mine, you can bring home whomever you wish.”_

Anya sighed again, reaching down to close the book in front of Lexa and set it aside, sitting in its spot across from her on the bed. “ _Jealousy doesn’t befit a leader,”_ she said as she leaned forward to gently kiss Lexa’s jaw, moving up to whisper in her ear, _“and you know I am yours, heda.”_

Lexa pushed her back, eyes’s still slightly narrowed, “ _You’re filthy, get off my bed.”_

Anya only laughed and let herself fall backwards instead of removing herself from the furs, enjoying the feeling of a real bed for the first time since she was captured. “ _You know you find her attractive Lexa, this wouldn’t be the first time we’ve shared.”_

Anya’s grin grew wider as she felt Lexa move up next to her, then swing her leg around to sit straddled on Anya’s hips. “ _This is the first time you’ve brought someone to me,”_ she stated looking down at Anya.

            Anya brought her hands up to rest on Lexa’s hips, her expression soft as she took in the sight of the younger girl on top of her “ _If you don’t like her she goes, not dies Lexa, but goes. Talk to her though first? I know your taste, you’ll like her, I’m sure.”_

 _“I don’t doubt I’ll like her Anya,”_ Lexa said as she leaned down to nuzzle her face into Anya’s neck, _“but she’s still the enemy. Do you really think this is wise?”_

Anya’s hand unconsciously moved to stroke Lexa’s hair, sighing as she felt her lips kiss just above her collar bone. _“Wise? No. But she is not the enemy, the mountain men are. She did save me Lexa. Her people are weak and want an alliance.”_

Lexa sighed, pushing herself up to look into Anya’s eyes.  _“Enough about the sky princess tonight.”_ She reached to her hips where Anya’s hands were resting and grabbed her wrists, quickly bringing them above her head and pinning them there.  _“I want tonight to be about the two of us,”_ she said, her voice dropped an octave to a husk Anya found familiar.

            Anya felt a smile cross her face as she reached up to Lexa’s lips hovering above her.  Lexa pulled away, then crashed her lips into Anya’s as the woman retreated, gaining control with her surprise and pulling Anya’s bottom lip between her teeth, sucking lightly as she bit down. Anya’s arms strained to free themselves from Lexa’s grip as their mouths fought for dominance, tongues dancing against each other trying to stay in the others mouth.  Lexa felt Anya resign her struggle as Lexa’s tongue pushed past hers and ran along the inside of her teeth, moving down to run over her tongue and up to the roof of her mouth.  Lexa only tightened her grip on Anya’s wrists as she let her tongue dip slowly in and out of Anya’s mouth and her hips start to buck into the older woman’s.

            Anya moaned quietly at the feel of Lexa canting into her, her hardness becoming apparent as she pressed against Anya.  Lexa released her arms suddenly, sitting up and staring down with dark eyes. She gripped at Anya’s shirt and pulled upwards, urging it off.  With Anya’s assistance they threw it to the side and seconds later Lexa’s was shed too. Anya ran her hands up Lexa’s perfectly toned stomach, her pupils wide as she took in the extensive tattoos swirling around slightly raised scars.  She ran her hands up to the binding and began unwinding it, her eyes finally finding their way back to Lexa’s. _“I missed you,”_ she said simply as the binding fell to the side of the bed with their discarded shirts, and Lexa reached down to do the same with Anya’s

            She traced her hands over the ridges of Anya’s muscles, up to the jut of her collar bone, and back down until Anya was covered with goose bumps, biting her bottom lip and looking up at her with strained eyes.  Lexa leaned down and took an erect nipple in her mouth, slowly swirling her tongue around it and sucking lightly at the feel of its hardness in her mouth.  Anya whimpered and laced her fingers into Lexa’s hair, urging her to keep going. She complied, sucking and nipping lightly, her hand coming up to pinch and flick the nipple left unoccupied.

            Anya’s breath hitched as Lexa’s other hand trailed down her stomach and played at the hem of her pants tauntingly, tracing the sensitive skin between her hip bones until Anya’s breathing was just short of erratic. She let her hand travel into Anya’s trousers and between her legs, until she carefully trailed one finger through her folds and up over her clit.  Anya’s breath caught in her throat at the contact, and she moved her hands to tightly grip Lexa’s shoulders.  Lexa moaned softly at how wet Anya had become already, and pulled her hand out of her pants to quickly begin undoing them.  She sucked harder on Anya’s nipple as both hands dropped to undo the girls trousers and then her own.  She released it and licked softly before sitting up, looking down at Anya before reaching down and starting to pull the woman’s trousers down.  Anya lifted her hips to allow them to slide off, her eyes now focused on Lexa’s pants, where her now hard cock was pressing tightly against the thin fabric. She whimpered as Lexa hungrily gazed down at her fully naked form, taking tortuously long to finish undoing the ties on her pants and lower them.

            “ _Heda,”_ she pleaded, needing Lexa to move faster.  Lexa smirked, quickly pulling her trousers off and throwing them aside, her large cock bouncing free from its confine.  Anya let out a low moan at the sight, spreading her legs for Lexa to climb between.

            Lexa leaned over Anya, taking her wrists and pinning them over her head again, and slowly moved her hips to let the length of her cock slide against Anya’s sex. Anya writhed under her as Lexa licked her neck, feeling herself being coated with the woman’s wetness.

            “ _Heda, please,”_ Anya needed more, needed Lexa to stop teasing her. 

            Lexa let out a guttural moan, _“Is this how you want your sky girl to see you, her big bad general with her legs spread begging her commander to fuck her?”_

Anya whimpered, her arms straining against Lexa’s hold as she arched to gain more contact, _“Yes Heda,”_ she panted, “ _Oh god yes,”_ hips moving against Lexa’s to rub herself against her cock.

            Lexa smirked as she released Anya’s neck from where she had been sucking in a mark, and sat up on her knees grabbing the shaft of her cock. “ _Good girl,”_ she said as she started circling her tip over Anya’s entrance, trailing it up over her clit and back down.

            Anya moaned loudly, knuckles white as she gripped the furs beneath her, _“Please heda… please,”_ she openly begged, wanting nothing more than Lexa inside her. Lexa seemed to think she’s teased the woman enough and aligned herself with Anya, slowly pushing her tip in and coming to lean over Anya as she slid the rest of her cock inside the woman, grunting as she bottomed out.  Anya’s breath had caught and she gripped at Lexa’s back desperately.

            Completely sheathed, Lexa nipped at Anya’s ear, softly whispering “ _okay?”_ Feeling Anya nod against her shoulder, she began to slowly thrust, pulling herself half out and pushing back in again, one arm snaking around under Anya’s lower back where the woman was arched against her.

            Anya bit into Lexa’s shoulder to muffle her loud moans, her hands scratching and grabbing at the woman’s back as she started to speed up her thrusts and lowly moan herself.  Lexa had a thick cock and it stretched Anya every single time she pushed back into her. Anya had to try not to scream as Lexa began thrusting as fast as she could, panting heavily and slamming into her. She tasted the coppery flavor of blood as she bit down harder into Lexa’s shoulder, but the only thing her mind could register was the feeling of Lexa’s cock hitting deep inside of her over and over again. Her hands traveled down to grip Lexa’s ass, digging her nails in and feeling the muscles tighten as the woman humped her. 

            She released the woman’s shoulder, moaning loudly as she felt a familiar pressure building every time Lexa bottomed out.  She unconsciously began chanting _Heda_ and _Lexa_ again and again. Lexa, taking the cue, impossibly picked up her pace, feeling her own orgasm grow at the sight of the woman beneath her losing control.  She bit into Anya’s neck, and heard the woman’s breath hitch, her hands gripping her ass and pulling Lexa completely inside of her as she arched her back and her muscles began to spasm.  She writhed beneath Lexa, who tried to hold her breath and began to whimper as she felt Anya’s inner walls contracting around her.  As her contraction’s slowed, she lowly moaned _“Heda..”_  in Lexa’s ear and Lexa felt her breath catch, quickly pulling herself from inside Anya and releasing onto her stomach with a high pitched moan.  An impossible amount of cum spilled out, covering Anya’s tanned abs as she looked up with hooded eyes.  She reached up as Lexa finished, stroking her while she leaned forward to take the tip of Lexa’s cock in her mouth, swallowing the last drops she milked from her and cleaning her with her tongue.  She pulled away and Lexa leaned down to pull her into a long, soft kiss, before getting up and crossing the room.  She grabbed a damp rag from the bucket in the corner and came back to clean the mess she left all over Anya, who let a smile creep across her face as Lexa furrowed her eyebrows at the amount, having to rinse the rag and come back again to get everything clean.

 _“Try to make it to my mouth next time,”_ Anya said as Lexa climbed into the bed next to her, throwing a fur over them as she lay down and nuzzled into Anya’s neck.

            _“I will remember that,”_ Lexa said with a soft smile, her hand coming up to trace Anya’s cheekbone as she so liked to do. _“I missed you too, Anya.”_ A smile played over Anya’s face as she turned to kiss the girl next to her, feeling safe for the first time in weeks as they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke talks to Anya, and Lexa, but mostly Anya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired by the tv show The 100. I do not own any characters or plot points taken from the show.
> 
> Italics indicate they're speaking in Trigedasleng.

            Clarke lay on the cot, watching a bright green beetle crawl along the roof of her tent.  She’d been up for hours, since before dawn, not having been able to sleep well in the strange place or keep her mind from racing.  She watched the bug stop and wiggle around its antennas, as if sensing something in front of it. 

            She didn’t notice Anya come in the tent, and jumped up at hearing, “do you want me to kill it for you?” Anya stood at the entrance, looking up to where Clarke’s eyes had been a second before.

            Realizing she was referring to the bug, Clarke replied, “no, I like him,” simply and watched as Anya shrugged, moving to put the plate of food she was holding on the table and lay what looked like clean clothes over the chair. She then pulled a knife from a sheath at her hip and walked towards where Clarke was sitting, rolling her eyes and gesturing for her to hold her hands up when the girl’s eye’s widened.

            “Heda said to untie you, she thinks you aren’t stupid enough to try to fight your guards, and even if you were you can’t do much damage without your sky weapons; you had all night and you couldn’t even undo one of my knots.” Anya explained as she cut the rope away from Clarke’s wrists.

            “I didn’t try,” Clarke responded indignantly.

            “Liar,” Anya smirked as she turned back towards the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down.  “Heda wants to talk to you today, I believe she’s considering an alliance with your people.”

            Clarke got up and took the chair across from Anya.  “The people at the ark you mean? They’re alive then?” her eyes studied Anya’s face waiting for an answer.

            Anya was chewing on a piece of bread she took from the plate she brought for Clarke, and took tortuously long to respond, “yes, some of them at least. Enough so that it’s making the commander uneasy.  We’re watching them now to assess their threat level. If you ask me they might as well be a bunch of sniveling infants dropped to the ground for how much danger they pose to us.”

            Clarke sighed, “you probably thought the same thing about us, Anya,” she reminded the arrogant warrior.

            Anya scrunched her nose in distaste at the memory of the battle with the 100. “Yes, that was unfortunate,” she said shortly before moving on, “still, it would do your people well to align with Lexa if the offer is made.  It’s also your only chance at getting your annoying friends out of that mountain.”

            “It’s also your only chance of stopping them from taking your people, you need our weapons and you know it.”

            Anya raised her eyebrows at the statement. “Yes Clarke, I do know it, but I am not the one you need to convince,” Clarke was surprised at the admission and felt herself relax a little, thinking maybe they weren’t on the opposite team. “As I said,” Anya continued, “Heda will be in later to talk to you, you might be wise to discuss the alliance while she is here.”

            Clarke was looking down, picking at the food on the plate in front of her, “What else would she want to discuss?” Clarke asked a little confused. She started to look up when Anya was silent for a minute just as she felt a foot slide up her leg to her inner thigh. “Anya!” she jumped, knocking her away. Anya threw her head back and laughed at Clarke’s exasperated expression, and Clarke couldn’t help but start to smile at how momentarily gleeful the warrior looked.  She looked younger now that she was clean; her off white shirt making her skin look darker than the dirt covered one Clarke was used to. Her hair was pulled back into a perfect braid again, and her face lacked the remnants of war paint that had tainted it the day before.

            Clarke watched her as she brought her eyes back to hers, still lit up with her smile, “don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone with her for too long, though she’s not as scary as she seems.”

            “Neither are you, Anya,” Clarke responded thinking back to the evening before. Suddenly she was worried, looking to Anya as the woman started to stand. “Will she ask about what happened yesterday?” Clarke saw the possessive way Lexa regarded Anya the day before, and didn’t want to anger her with the information that they had kissed, if only briefly.

            Anya raised her eyebrows, “what about yesterday, Clarke,” she asked feigning innocence.

            Clarke sighed, thinking she should have known Anya would be difficult. “You know what Anya,” when Anya only deepened her confused expression Clarke went on, feeling herself blush slightly, “when you kissed me.”

            Anya’s expression quickly slid into a smirk and Clarke rolled her eyes, “I believe you kissed me too, sky princess.”

            Clarke huffed and sat back in her chair, “regardless, should I tell her if she asks?”

            “Oh she already knows,” Anya responded as if it were obvious, “don’t worry, she shouldn’t be so, err, aggressive today.  However if you tell her I was a bad kisser, I will skin you.”

            “You weren’t a bad kisser,” Clarke said before realizing her mistake and looking up to see Anya’s wide grin.  She sighed again, “you’re impossible.”

            “Fair. Heda will be here soon and you need to get cleaned up, you still look disgusting,” she said giving Clarke a once over.

            “Thanks,” Clarke replied curtly, though she knew it was true.

            Anya smirked again, “I’ll have Warren bring in a bath for you, Lexa’s in council for the next hour so you should have time. Actually I’m supposed to be there,” Anya trailed off looking around as if she’s just remembered she was a general responsible for attending these things.  Coming back to face Clarke she finished, “but I can stay if you want.”

            Clarke felt herself blush again and cursed her pale complexion, “I think I can bathe by myself Anya. But thank you,” she said, hand going to her face as she stammered to correct herself, “I mean thank you for the bath not for the offer.”

            Anya openly grinned at her, “Your welcome Clarke,” she said turning towards the tent flap, “for the offer, not for the bath,” and then disappeared, leaving Clarke slightly flustered.

 

            Clarke pulled nervously at the sleeve of the new shirt she was wearing. She sat at the small table in her tent, finally free of dirt, her still damp hair tucked behind her ears. She assumed the clothes to be Anya’s, as the pants hung a little too long and she had to cuff them at the bottom. The clothes smelled fresh and she was idly wondering what the grounders used to wash them with, when she heard the guards outside greeting their commander.  Clarke stood, her palms slightly sweaty, waiting for Lexa to enter the tent.

            Clarke gulped as Lexa stepped through the opening.  She wasn’t in her plain clothes like yesterday, but rather her full commander’s garb, her war paint dark around her eyes. “Clarke,” she greeted her, stepping forward and offering her arm in the grounders greeting.

            “Heda,” Clarke grasped her forearm as she had seen Anya do with multiple people the day before.

            “Sit,” Lexa gestured to the chair Clarke had just risen from and Clarke quickly sat down.  Lexa proceeded to unbuckle her shoulder piece and set it on the table, then undo what looked like a cape and drape it over the chair opposite Clarke.  “My apologies, our council meeting ran late and I didn’t want to waste the time to change into something less battle ready,” Lexa explained as she pulled out the chair opposite Clarke and sat down.  She scanned her eyes over the girl staring at her expectantly. “You look better clean. Are those Anya’s clothes?”

            Clarke looked down at the shirt and trousers, nervously replying, “I’m not sure, but she gave them to me,” before looking back up. 

            Lexa nodded, “I’ll have someone bring you some of your own tomorrow, those don’t seem to fit you quite right.”

            “Oh, thank you,” Clarke looked down at her hands not knowing what to say, she picked at one of her thumbnails as she tended to do when her nerves kicked in.

            Lexa seemed to notice,  “You don’t have to be nervous Clarke, I’m not here to hurt you, or to interrogate you, or anything of the sort.” Lexa sighed when Clarke only glanced to her and then away again, “ perhaps I should apologize for yesterday, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.  I meant to make Anya uncomfortable, sure, but I should have behaved more appropriately in front of a guest.”

            Clarke looked at her questioningly, “I’m a guest? I think guests are usually free to leave, Commander,” she said seriously.

            “We’ll bring you to your ark people when we offer the alliance, you’ll be free to stay if that is what you choose.  So until that time, yes, you are a mandatory guest of sorts,” Lexa said, thinking it a good explanation.

            Clarkes eyes lit up, “You’re offering an alliance then?”

            “Yes, my advisors and I think that to be the best course of action.”

            “And you’re going to just give me back? Even if they don’t take it?”

            “Well we will destroy the ark if they do not take it, so choosing to stay in such a situation would not imply good things of your intellect.”

            Clarke looked at her seriously, “They will take it,” then seeming to consider her last comment, “are you implying I could choose to stay here even if they don’t?”

            Lexa regarded the girl for a moment, seeming to consider. “Anya is fond of you,” she stated, as if that were explanation enough.

            Clarke smiled slightly at that. “Do you give Anya whatever she asks?” Clarke asked honestly, trying to understand the dynamic.

            Lexa straightened in her seat. “Anya doesn’t ask for much. I suppose I give her leeway, I was her second,” she explained, seeming to have never considered it.

            “Yes, but what is your relationship now?” Clarke pressed, hoping to get an answer without having to ask Anya and be mocked.

            Lexa took a second to understand what she was asking, clearing her throat and stating, “that is not a question you should ask the commander.”

            “Oh,” Clarke said lamely, but couldn’t stop herself , “but are you lovers?” Lexa’s eyes went wide, stammering slightly unsure of how to proceed. Just then the tent flap flew open with a loud slap, making both girls jump and turn to see Anya bursting into the room.

            She sauntered over to them, a grin spreading wide on her face. “Clarke,” she greeted happily before turning her face serious and dipping into a low bow in front of Lexa, “Heda.”  Clarke repressed a smile as Lexa scowled.  They both watched Anya as she looked around the tent intently, taking far to long to turn back to them and exclaim, “there’s no more chairs,” before stepping towards the cot and flopping herself down there.

            “ _Were you drinking with lunch?”_ Lexa asked incredulously.

            “I was in a cage Lexa, a cage, I deserve a little ale,” Clarke grinned at Anya as her words drawled on just a little too long.

            Lexa sighed, seeming to resign herself to Anya’s disruptive presence, “Well your sky girl here just asked me if we are lovers.”  Anya erupted with laughter, throwing herself up and grabbing the bottom of the cot before very loudly dragging it over next to the table so she could sit in the spot between the two, if a bit lower.

            Lexa looked down at Anya, shaking her head as Anya looked up at Clarke with a goofy smirk plastered across her face, “Why? Do you want us to be?” Clarke didn’t know how to answer that, looking to Lexa for assistance but getting only an eyebrow raise, as if to say ‘you started this.’

            “No. I mean, I don’t care I just thought, I was just wondering,” she decided to stop talking as Anya’s smirk deepened.

            “Yes Clarke, we are, but don’t worry, it’s not uncommon in our culture for a woman to have more than one lover,” Anya grinned as Clarke’s face immediately flushed.

            “That’s not why I was asking!” she insisted, horrified as she turned towards Lexa, surprised to find a smile playing across the commander’s lips as well. Clarke put a hand over her eyes shaking her head, not sure if there was anything she could say that wouldn’t worsen her embarrassment.

            Clarke looked up as Lexa stood from where she sat across from her, “I think that’s about enough for our talk today,” she said as she picked up her shoulder plate and cloak. “I will be back tomorrow, Clarke, perhaps we won’t be so interrupted,” she said with a smile before turning to Anya, “you I will see tonight.” She turned and left without waiting for a goodbye, something Clarke was learning the grounders were fond of, leaving Clarke alone with Anya.

            Clarke slowly turned to look down at the woman next to her, who immediately reached up to pull Clarke into a kiss.  Clarke almost pulled back in surprise, but relaxed when she felt Anya’s lips move against hers, leaning into the kiss instead.  Anya’s hand reached up to tug lightly at the end of Clarke’s hair, while the other rested on her knee.  The kiss wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t aggressive like the last time, and Clarke found herself thinking Anya’s lips were much softer than she would have expected them to be.

            Clarke pulled back with wide eyes as Anya roughly pushed the small table away from them and got up to sit straddled on Clarkes lap. Looking down, Anya pulled Clarke’s blonde hair out from behind her ears, running it intently through her fingers on both sides.  Clarke stared up at her, unsure of where this was going.  “It’s so pretty,” Anya said seriously, looking at the blonde strand she held between her finger and thumb, “can I braid it?”

            Clarke was surprised but endeared, smiling slightly as she answered, “sure Anya, you can braid it.”  Thinking again she asked, “now?”

            Anya smiled, dropping the strands from her fingers, “no, not now.” She reached down and grabbed Clarkes hands, bringing them up to rest on her hips before she wrapped her arms around Clarkes shoulder’s and brought their lips together again. She deepened the kiss, their tongues sliding against each other as their bodies pressed closer together. Feeling Clarke’s grip tighten on her hips she started to cant them against her, pulling away from the kiss and bringing her mouth to Clarke’s neck. 

            She lightly grazed her teeth over Clarke’s pulse point, moving to suck when Clarke suddenly released her grip on Anya’s hips and pushed her away. “Wait, Anya, we can’t do this,” she was surprised to see a hurt expression cross Anya’s face before it turned to one of slight confusion.

            “You do not want to?” Anya asked openly.

            “No, I do want to, it’s just, it’s not right.”

            “But you talked to Lexa; we’re offering the alliance and we’re letting you go if you choose, so you’re not our prisoner now, not really,” Anya reasoned, and declared, “it’s not weird.”

            Clarke smiled at her, “no, that’s fine, but what about Lexa, Anya? If you’re with Lexa, we shouldn’t be doing this, it’s not fair.”

            “Do you want her here too?  I can go get her,” Anya offered honestly.

            “What! No that’s not what I meant at all,” Clarke said, eyes wide, “ I mean wouldn’t Lexa be upset if she knew you were doing this with me?”

            “Ohh,” Anya nodded, finally seeming to understand, “she knows my intentions Clarke, she doesn’t mind.  If she did mind, she would not have left you alone with me like this.”

            Clarke brought her hands back up to Anya’s hips.  “So you’re saying she knew this was going to happen when she left?”

            Anya laughed, “Well she knew I would try. She hopes to gain your favor too, Clarke.”

            Clarke raised her eyebrows, “what do you mean?”

            “I mean she wants to lay with you too,” Anya explained, absently running her fingers through Clarke’s hair again, “does that interest you?”

            “Yes,” Clarke said before she thought about it.  She turned red when Anya’s eyebrows shot up and a smirk crossed her face. “I mean, she’s very attractive.  I don’t know her though, I wouldn’t sleep with her now,” Clarke attempted to explain.

            Anya’s hands began to play at the bottom edge of Clarke’s shirt, lightly brushing the skin there as she leaned down to kiss her again. After a minute she moved to nibble at the bottom of Clarke’s ear, earning a sigh before whispering, “we want to take you both at once,” and moving her lips down to suck on Clarke’s neck.  She was a bit surprised when Clarke didn’t pull away, but instead gripped at her hips again tightly, her breathing speeding up.

            Anya trailed her lips down, licking along Clarke’s collar bone to the hollow of her neck before bringing her mouth back to Clarkes and biting her bottom lip. She pulled back for a second, saying, “I want this gone, “ gesturing to Clarke’s top.  Clarke leaned into her and took Anya’s bottom lip between her teeth this time, pulling the woman’s hips into her as she bit almost hard enough to draw blood. She moved to grip the bottom of her shirt as she pulled away, quickly throwing it over her head before looking into Anya’s now lust filled eyes. Anya ran her fingers up and down Clarke’s stomach, entranced that it wasn’t muscular like Anya’s, but rather soft and smooth. 

            Her mouth watered as she turned her gaze up to Clarke’s full breasts; still covered by a kind of binding she hadn’t seen before.  She impatiently pulled at the straps before Clarke slapped her hands away. “It’s a bra, Anya.  It unhooks in the back,” Clarke explained as she reached behind herself and unclasped it, pulling it off and letting it fall to the ground.

            Anya practically whimpered when Clarke’s breasts were revealed to her. She brought her hands up her side and lightly brushed against them.  “They’re so large,” she marveled. Clarke blushed deeply at this, and Anya, noticing, brought her lips to Clarke’s to kiss her softly, before explaining, “it’s a good thing, very good.”  She took one breast in her hand, feeling the weight of it before tentatively dragging her thumb across its erect nipple.  Clarke let out a small whimper at the contact.  She squeezed it gently, releasing it and watching as it bounced. She started pinching the nipple, noticing it getting even harder as she began flicking it with her thumb. Eyes hooded with lust, she brought her mouth down to the other nipple, licking around it slowly before focusing her tongue on the hard center nub.  Clarke moaned as Anya took it fully in her mouth and sucked, the thumb of her hand still circling the other nipple as she gently squeezed that breast.

            Anya unconsciously started to buck her hips, feeling Clarke’s fingers tangle into her hair.  She licked at the nipple in her mouth and nipped it gently, sucking again as she let her free hand trail down Clarke’s stomach and start to push under the front of her trousers. Anya sucked the nipple hard and whimpered softly as her fingers found their way between Clarke’s legs and felt how wet she had become.

            Clarke moaned, “oh god, Anya,” falling from her lips as Anya started to slowly circle her clit with her first two finger.  Anya’s own breathing turned to panting at the sound of Clarke’s moaning and the feel of the girl gyrating her hips to gain more friction against her fingers. Anya sped up her circling, and began rolling Clarke’s hard clit between her fingers.  It was hot and stiff and Anya felt it pulse as Clarke moaned louder. She ran one finger between Clarke’s wet folds, feeling her smooth inner lips parting and tracing her opening with her fingertip. Clarke gasped, a strangled whimper falling from her throat as Anya suddenly slid her fingers down and pushed them into Clarke’s entrance.  Anya released her nipple from her mouth and bit hard into Clarke’s neck, muffling a moan of her own at the feeling of Clarke’ warm walls pressing around her fingers. She could feel Clarke’s entrance stretching every time she pushed her fingers forward, and her lips kept wide open as her hand pressed against them. Clarke gripped Anya’s strong shoulders as the women thrust her fingers in and out of her, her palm brushing tantalizingly against Clarke’s clit.

            Clarke breath caught in her throat, feeling a pressure starting to build and herself slipping towards orgasm.  Anya still sucked hard on her neck, leaving what would surely be a dark bruise, as Clarke gripped the shirt on her shoulders so tightly she could have torn it. “Anya, you’re gonna make me, oh god, oh, Anya,” she trailed off as her muscles tightened around Anya’s fingers and she arched into the woman, throwing her head back and moaning loudly. Anya slowed her thrusting as she felt the muscles spasm and loosen over and over again, until finally they stilled.

            The blonde leaned into her, resting her head against her shoulder panting slightly as Anya wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her fingers out of Clarke and her hand out of her pants. She wiped her fingers on her shirt, moving to stroke up and down the girls spine for a few minutes before Clarke pulled back to look at her.  She smiled softly before narrowing her eye’s at Anya, “you’re still fully clothed,” she said disapprovingly.

            Anya laughed. “Next time, Clarke,” she said before sliding off her lap and looking around to grab Clarke’s top and hand it to her.  She reached down then and tentatively picked up Clarkes bra, inspecting it closely. “I do not like this, tomorrow I will get you a proper binder and show you how to use it.” she declared decisively.

            Clarke snatched it out of her hand and started putting her clothes back on, “It works just fine, Anya,” she said rolling her eyes.  “Do you have to go?” she asked after she pulled her shirt in place, looking at Anya standing in the middle of the room.

            Anya looked disapprovingly at the cot, and began slowly pushing it back to the corner of the tent using her foot.  “No, not until evening.  Come, sleep with me for a bit.”

            Clarke smiled, “It’s the middle of the day, Anya.”

            “Yes well, I should not have drank at lunch,” she said simply, sitting on the now in place cot, “and you look a little worn out.  Did something tire you?” she asked with mock innocence.

            Clarke chuckled andgot up to walk over to her, gesturing for her to move over so she could lie down. Anya laid next to the tent wall, leaving her arm out so Clarke could cuddle into her shoulder, which she happily did, wrapping her arm around the woman’s stomach with a small smile on her face.  “Should we tell Warren to wake us? What if you oversleep?” Clarke said quietly, as Anya had already closed her eyes.

            “Then Lexa will storm in here and get me, but don’t worry I will not oversleep.”

 

            Clarke woke to Anya staring at her.  “What?” She said sleepily, rolling away from her gaze.  From the angle the light came in, Clarke could tell it was late afternoon, and was glad she didn’t sleep until evening.

            “I have to go soon and I wanted to talk to you first,” Anya explained.

            “So you willed me awake by staring?” Clarke asked, moving to sit up.

            “It worked,” Anya said decisively as she sat up next to her. Clarke yawned and noticed she was hungry just as her stomach quietly growled. “I’ll tell Warren to bring in food when I leave.”

            Clarke sighed. “Do I get to leave this tent at all while I’m here,” she pouted.

            Anya looked surprised, “Well yes, actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.  I want to take you somewhere tomorrow, if you’d like.  Lexa too,” she seemed to think, adding as an afterthought, “and a slew of guards, it will be safe.”

            Clarke’s eyes lit up, “I would love to go somewhere, anywhere. Where are we going?”

            “I will tell you in the morning.  You will like it though,” Anya said, stretching as she put her feet on the ground. “There’s one more thing I want to talk to you about before I leave.  Since you have nothing to do tonight I want you to think about something for me.”

            Clarke eyed Anya skeptically, noticing the small smile she was trying to contain.  “Okay, what is it.”

            “Lexa has a penis,” Anya said, turning to look at Clarke, who’s eyes had gone wide.

            “Wha- I don’t, how?” Clarke stammered, clearly surprised.

            Anya shrugged,  “Some women are born with them, not many, but some,” she explained, “and before you ask, no, I do not have one.”

            Clarke shook her head, “I wasn’t going to ask.  Well I might have,” she reasoned, “but I don’t care. I’ve been with boys too, it doesn’t matter, I just.. I didn’t know that could happen is all.”

            “I didn’t particularly think you would care, but some people do,” Anya explained.

            Clarke looked at her, waiting for her to go on, before asking, “Is that what you wanted me to think about? Lexa’s penis?”

            “Yes,” Anya said, her face lighting up with a devilish grin. Clarke’s eye’s immediately narrowed at the expression.  “It’s big,” Anya went on.

            “Anya!” Clarke didn’t know how to respond.

            “I want you to think about it Clarke,” her voice had dropped to a dangerous husk and she leaned to whisper into Clarke’s ear, “when you’re laying in your cot tonight, think about the commander’s cock; long and thick and hard.” Clarke could feel Anya’s breath prickling against her skin and her breathing got a little shallower as Anya continued to whisper.  “Think about taking her cock in your mouth, think about the commander thrusting it inside of you, and think about me touching your body all over as she does.” Anya nipped Clarke’s ear and then got up, bending to kiss her lips quickly before turning and stalking away, calling “see you in the morning,” over her shoulder as Clarke watched after her yet again, her mouth hanging open and the feeling of hot wetness between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic I've posted, any suggestions or ideas are welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets to know Lexa better. There are horses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is inspired by the tv show The 100. I do not own any characters or plot points taken from the show.
> 
> Italics indicate they're speaking in Trigedasleng.

            Clarke woke up to Anya poking at her shoulder and groaned.  It was still dark out and Clarke hadn’t been expecting to wake up so early. 

            “Get up,” Anya said impatiently from where she stood next to Clarke’s cot. “We have to get you ready and meet Lexa at the stables by sunrise, there is no time for your deplorable sleeping habits.”

            “I don’t have deplorable sleeping habits Anya,” Clarke said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, “it’s definitely normal to sleep when it’s dark out.”

            “Get up!” Anya insisted, grabbing Clarke’s arm and pulling her from the bed. Once Clarke was standing she guided her over to sit at the table, saying, “eat, I brought breakfast.”

            “I can’t eat this early,” Clarke replied, pushing the plate of food away and laying her head down on her arms. “What is happening?” her question came out muffled with her face down as it was.

            “I told you I was taking you somewhere today,” Anya had a scowl on her face, “you agreed Clarke.”  She sighed, “will you at least sit up and let me do your hair?”

            “My hair?” Clarke questioned but did sit up, “why do you need to do my hair? Where are we going?”

            Anya started running her fingers through the blonde strands, pulling out any tangles that had formed during the night. “You said I could braid your hair,” Anya explained, “we’re going to see a great tree, and we have to ride there; it won’t do you well to have your hair hanging in your face.”

            “A great tree?” Clarke asked, not understanding as there were tons of trees around the village, they were in the forest after all.

            “Yes,” Anya said, clearly not thinking there was anything to explain.

            Clarke didn’t want to offend Anya so she didn’t press, thinking it would be good to get out of this tent regardless of where they were going, but there was another thing bothering her.  “Do you mean ride as in on animals?  I can’t ride an animal.”

            Anya chuckled.  “They’re horses, Clarke, and you will ride with me.  Perhaps another time I will teach you to ride on your own, but I wouldn’t want you to fall off and die before the alliance is confirmed.”

            “Good to know you’re concerned,” Clarke deadpanned.  Anya had started pulling lightly at the hair on Clarke’s head, presumably starting to wind it into multiple braids. Clarke leaned back enjoying the feeling, absently grabbing a piece of toasted bread and starting to nibble on it.

            “I thought you didn’t eat this early,” Anya mocked.

            Clarke chose not to indulge Anya’s snarky comment, instead replying, “that feels good,” in response to Anya’s fingers brushing against her scalp as she continued her work.

            Anya only grunted in response, focusing as she came around to the back of Clarke’s neck and started weaving the outer two braids into the larger middle one as she continued. 

            After five more minutes of silence she pulled her hands away. “Done,” she proclaimed, coming around to inspect Clarke from the front.  She smiled, pleased with the result, as Clarke reached up to feel what had been done.  “Don’t pull it out,” Anya said, her smile dropping to a scowl.

            “But what does it look like?” Clarke asked, “Do you people have any mirrors?”

            “Yes Clarke, we have mirrors, but we are not going to see one right now,” Anya replied with an eye roll, “it looks like mine.  I only know how to do mine and Lexa’s, and you can’t wear the commander’s.”

            Clarke smiled, reaching up to lightly feel the braids again. Two small braids came around the crown of her head, meeting and weaving into the loose larger braid that trailed up the middle.  “So we match?”

            Anya huffed and stepped away.  She gestured to the chair Clarke wasn’t occupying where a stack of folded clothes sat. “Get dressed, Heda had me bring you a set of clothes that will fit you better,” Anya stated, “I will wait outside; we can go when you’re ready.”

            “Okay,” Clarke replied, getting up to grab the clothes as Anya let herself out of the tent.  They were identical to the ones Clarke already wore, but in her exact size.  She wondered where they got them from so quickly as she hastily changed.

            Clarke stepped outside to find Anya talking to her two guards. She stepped away from them and smiled, “they look good,” she stated, referring to Clarke’s clothes. “Now come, Lexa will be waiting with the horses.”

            Clarke walked along side Anya, noticing her guards follow a few paces behind. “Are they coming too?” she questioned.

            Anya glanced behind them to Warren and Omif, before replying, “yes, along with heda’s personal guard.  With the mountain men and the sky people in the woods, protection is necessary.”

            Clarke nodded.  She looked around the village as they walked, lit eerily as it was in the early dawn light. There were very few people out, just a few fetching water and warriors stalking about quietly. She had the strange longing to walk freely here, explore without her guards or every grounder eye on her, but doubted that would ever happen. 

            Tents and structures became less and less dense as they walked further from the center of the village, until after a few minutes Anya said, “just up here,” and the smell of animal became thicker in the air.  They rounded the corner of a tent and Clarke was slightly shocked at the sight of the stables.  She had for some reason expected only a few horses, but the structure was huge, housing what looked like over 50, maybe up to 70.  There were already workers cleaning out stalls and other ones bringing in food and water for the beasts.

            Seeing the look on Clarkes face, Anya explained, “most are used by our warriors, they’re trained for battle.”  She opened the gate to the stable and led Clarke inside.  She walked along until they reached the far right side of the stables. “The one we’re taking is retired from that though,” she gestured to a huge white horse, “she’s better suited for more leisurely rides, but she has always been my favorite. Her name is Roda.” She reached up and pet the horse’s snout as it leaned over the wall of its stall.  “You can pet her,” Anya said, looking to Clarke, who was staring at the animal with child like excitement in her eyes.

            Clarke reached up tentatively and lightly brushed against the horses white hair. It leaned into her hand, flaring its nostrils as it snorted.  Clarke grinned widely, pulling her hand back as she turned to Anya.  “I like her,” she stated.

            “Good,” Anya smiled back, pleased the girl wasn’t afraid of the large animal. “Let’s find Lexa,” she said as she turned, rounding a corner and walking a few stalls down before stopping and turning to one.  Clarke looked at each horse as she passed them while following Anya.  They were all different colors and all so beautiful, she thought. She picked up her pace to catch up to Anya when she heard her say, “Heda,” looking into a stall. Lexa stepped out of the stall past an absolutely enormous black horse just as Clarke stopped next to Anya.

            “Heda,” she greeted like Anya had.  She was a bit surprised at Lexa’s appearance, wearing simple clothes like them, but most of all that her face was free of the dark war paint Clarke had always seen her with.

            “Clarke,” Lexa returned, “I’m glad you agreed to come out with us today. Did Anya show you Roda already? She’s a good horse for your first ride.”

            “I did,” Anya said as she stroked up the black horses nose.

            “Yes, she’s beautiful,” Clarke answered, “they all are.”

            Lexa smiled, “I’m glad you like them, we were a bit concerned you would not.” She turned to the horse Anya was now cooing up at.  “This is my horse, Mo. He’s a warhorse but he’s a gentle giant, really.”

            Lexa turned to something behind them and Clarke looked to see the dark warrior from the war tent approaching them. Clarke noted the scowl on her face as she stopped a few feet away, greeting, “Heda, Anya.”

            “Indra!” Anya said enthusiastically, “Are you coming with us?”

            Indra’s nose wrinkled and flared, as if she found the very idea repulsive. “No, Anya,” she said shortly, before turning to Lexa.  “ _I’m leading a fishing group to the south river waters, we’ll need three horses to carry back the catch.”_

            _“Very well,”_ Lexa responded, _“take enough guards, Indra.”_

 _“I will”_ Indra glared at Clarke pointedly before stalking away.

            Lexa sighed shaking her head, “we should get going.  The horses are already packed and the guards should be waiting outside.”

“Let’s go mount up, Clarke,” Anya said excitedly, practically bouncing away.

            Clarke caught up when she stopped in front of Roda’s stall. “Indra seems nice,” she said sarcastically and Anya laughed, opening the stall to grab the horse’s reigns.

            “Ignore her, Indra’s always grumpy and has had to deal with Lexa and I since we were children.  She’s heda’s highest ranked general, but she doesn’t like to indulge our antics,” Anya explained. “Now, I will assume you’ve never mounted a horse before. Just put your foot in the foot holder thing, and swing your other leg up and over the saddle. I will help you if you need it.”

            Clarke looked skeptically at the beast but didn’t want to seem incompetent, so she hooked her right foot in the foot holder thing Anya so adeptly referred to and looked questioningly at Anya, not sure how to proceed.

            “Just grab the horn,” Anya gestured to the protrusion at the front of the leather saddle, “And push off with your right foot to throw your left up.”

            Clarke did as she was told, and was slightly surprised to find herself sitting astride Roda instead of face down on the ground.  She felt the horse shift beneath her and grinned widely down at Anya, who exclaimed, “good!” clearly just as surprised Clarke made it up on the first try.

            In a second, Anya swung herself up to sit behind Clarke, taking the reigns with her arms reaching on either side of the girl who still gripped the horn tightly in both hands.  Clarke laughed as they started to move, feeling like a child with how excited she was to be actually riding atop a great beast.  It was something she had always thought she would only read about.

            They rounded the corner to find Lexa waiting for them atop of Mo. She smiled at Clarke’s grin, saying, “You seem to have taken well to her.”

            Anya leaned forward, trying and failing to peer around to see Clarke’s expression. “You like it?” she questioned.

            “Yes, this is amazing,” Clarke answered openly.  Anya and Lexa smiled at each other.  They had both been around horses their whole lives and it was refreshing to be around someone so excited and impressed with the experience.

            “Good then,” Lexa said, “Let’s go.”  She turned her horse and headed out of the stable doors, Anya and Clarke following close behind.  Clarke noticed two guards waiting for them by the door, and wondered where her guards had gone.

            _“Heda,”_ one of the guards said, “ _Omif and Warren have gone ahead to ensure the trail is clear.  Six more are ready to follow us in the trees.”_

 _“Very good,”_ Lexa responded, “ _ride ten paces behind us.”_ With that she headed into the woods and Anya directed Roda to follow, coming to ride side by side with Lexa as the forest surrounded them. 

            They were going at a slow pace, and after about ten minutes Clarke asked, “how long will we be riding for?”

            “Just over an hour,” Anya responded, and shifted the reigns to one hand, taking the other to search behind her for something.  She pulled a canteen off the horse, opening it and taking a large swig before offering it to Clarke, asking, “would you like some?”

            Clarke nodded, taking the container from her and taking a large gulp. She started to cough, almost choking as she swallowed, the sharp liquid burning her throat as it went down. She could hear Anya laughing behind her, and stammered, “oh my god what was that!” as soon as she regained control.

            “I believe your people call it moonshine,” Anya answered, taking the canteen back and handing it off to Lexa. 

            Lexa was shaking her head at Anya’s behavior.  “Anya’s been making it herself for years, it’s all she uses her tent for,” she added before easily taking a drink of the liquid.  “There are many different brews around the village and Anya’s has always tasted the worst,” she said seriously.

            Anya snatched the drink back, “It’s also always been the strongest.”

            Clarke heard her swallowing it behind her and shuttered, asking, “shouldn’t we be staying vigilant or something, out in the woods like this?”

            “Lexa has a small army following us in the trees, they’re going to be staying vigilant for us today,” Anya explained.  “Besides I plan to visit Indra’s fishing excursion after we get back, and she wouldn’t fully appreciate my presence unless I was completely useless.”

            Clarke watched as Lexa giggled and gestured for Anya to hand her back the canteen.  She found herself thinking the commander had an extremely cute smile, and was surprised a woman who could be so intimidating could look like a normal girl, laughing and drinking. She reached her hand out towards Lexa, “well let me try again then.  I think I’ll do better now that I know it’s not water.”  She took a large gulp again and managed to not even grimace even though she wanted to spit it onto the ground.

            Lexa nodded impressed, “you catch on quickly, sky girl.” Clarke smiled at her, pleased with herself.

            They carried on like that for another twenty minutes or so, passing around the canteen until it was empty.  Anya huffed as she drank the last drops, “I guess we should save the second one for the ride back.”

            “The second one?” Clarke already felt the effects of the hot liquid tingling down her extremities.  It felt good, but she wasn’t sure she was ready for more.

            “We shall see,” Lexa said, giving Anya a look, “we don’t need anyone falling of their horse.”

            After a few minutes of silence, Clarke looked over at Lexa, taking in her young features again.  “I want to ask you a question.”  Lexa looked over to her and nodded, indicating she should continue.  “How old are you?”

            Lexa smiled at her, having expected something of more consequence. “I have seen twenty one summers Clarke. And how old are you?”

            “You look much older when you have your war paint on,” Clarke told her. “I’m seventeen.”

            Lexa’s soft smile turned to a wide grin as she looked to Anya, who’s eyes had gone slightly wide and avoided her gaze. _“You like them young, Anya,”_ she teased before turning back to Clarke, “You are young.  It is not easy to be a leader so young.”

            “No, it’s not,” Clarke said, feeling a sense of understanding between herself and the commander.  She then turned her head to look behind her and ask, “what about you, Anya?”

            Anya sighed loudly, “I have seen twenty eight summers,” she answered.

            “Wow,” Clarke said, honestly surprised, “you’re eleven years older than me.”

            “I…” Anya stuttered, unsure, “I hadn’t realized you were so young.” Seeing the girl in front of her tense she quickly went on, “not that it matters, Lexa first bed me when she was sixteen.”

            Clarke looked over at Lexa with her eyebrows raised. “Were you even heda then?”

            Lexa was glaring over at Anya for sharing that particular detail. Anya shrugged at her in return, answering when she remained silent, “no, she was not.”

            “I expect to at some point hear that story,” Clarke commented, trying to picture a sixteen year old Lexa.

            Lexa only shook her head at the both of them.  “Anya, perhaps instead of sharing inappropriate details you should teach Clarke how to use the reigns while we have the opportunity.”

            “Oh!” Clarke was excited by the prospect, forgetting their conversation as Lexa had hoped, “show me Anya, I’d like to learn.”

            “It’s simple really,” Anya started, “you want to keep a firm grip on the reigns, don’t leave to much slack but don’t pull back.  You pull back to slow or to stop.  To make her turn just hit the reign against her on the side of the direction you want her to go.”

            “That’s it?” Clarke asked, sure it couldn’t be as simple as it sounded.

            “That’s it,” Anya stated, “here, just don’t give her too much slack.”

            Clarke took the reigns from her.  She was a bit nervous when Anya dropped her hands away, resting one on Clarke’s hip and reaching the other around her to grab the horn, giving her complete control of Roda.

            Clarke was pleased when the horse just continued to walk as it had been.  “Practice making her turn,” Anya said, “give her a light tap on one side and then the other to bring her back.”  Clarke did as she was told and smiled widely when the horse swerved left and then back right.  She turned to grin up at Anya when suddenly she was slammed back into her. The woman grunted taking Clarke’s shoulder to her chest, glad she had a strong grip on the horn to hold them both up as the horse started to cantor.

            “Pull back on the reigns, Clarke,” she said calmly. Clarke tried to do what Anya said but the horse only seemed to increase its speed.  Anya leaned forward, taking the reigns from Clarke first with one hand and then the other, pulling back and down to slow the horse. She reached past Clarke to pet the side of Roda’s neck, cooing to her as the horse slowed back to a slow trot.

            Anya shifted the reigns to one hand as the horse settled down, wrapping her other arm around Clarke, “I think that’s enough learning for now,” she deadpanned, and Clarke nodded her head in agreement, her heart beating a little too fast from the scare, glancing over in slight embarrassment towards Lexa, who had just caught up to them and was chuckling to their left.

            “Do not worry, Clarke, riding is something that takes time to be comfortable with,” Lexa said reassuringly.

            She felt Anya laugh behind her, “you should have seen the number of times heda fell off a horse when she was my second. One horse bucked her off while crossing a stream; she had to walk back into the village dripping wet and ask Indra to help her find him.”

            Lexa fixed a mock scowl on her face, “yes, because you were laughing so hard you could not even ride.”

            Clarke giggled at the image, relaxing more into Anya as it seemed Roda was not about to take off again.  Anya’s hand was pressed against Clarke’s lower stomach, and feeling Clarke loosen she pulled the girl tight against her.  The position felt oddly intimate to Clarke, with Anya so firmly holding her and their hips swaying together in time with the gait of the horse.

            After a while more of riding in comfortable silence, she let her mind wander to other things, and idly brought the hand that wasn’t gripping the horn up to trace Anya’s hand resting against her, her thumb brushing along each finger as she stared absently out at the woods.

            Lexa, watching the two, raised her eyebrows at Anya, who smirked back silently and gave her a wink.  Lexa stifled a giggle, eyes watching hungrily at the way the two women’s bodies moved together on the horse.

            Feeling herself grow a little too excited after a few minutes, Lexa tore her eyes away, attempting to focus her mind on things like death, war, and children crying, knowing they would soon arrive and have to dismount.

 

            The women didn’t arrive back in Ton DC until the sun was high in the sky. Clarke hadn’t really understood the spiritual significance of the tree Anya had brought her to, but it was by far the largest tree Clarke had ever seen, and she was impressed with it all the same. They spent a few hours there, talking about their history and trying to teach Clarke how to climb, before getting back on their horses.  Anya had brought out her second canteen of moonshine on the trip back, and by the time Lexa led them into her personal tent, Clarke found herself quite tired.

            Clarke took a seat at a wooden table while Lexa started layering her commander’s robes over her clothes and Anya flopped herself onto the bed. “Anya and I have business to attend to, but I thought you might like to stay here instead of returning to your guest tent,” Lexa said, addressing Clarke.  “ There are books to read and maps to study,” Lexa pulled aside a curtain, revealing another tent Clarke hadn’t realized was connected to Lexa’s personal quarters.  She peered in, noticing the throne and a large wooden table covered in papers, along with bookshelves against the wall.

            Anya sat up, adding, “you can sit on Lexa’s throne if you’d like, that’s what I do when she’s not here.”

            “Ignore her please.  I just figured it would be more interesting for you,” Lexa explained.  “I can have your cot brought in so you can sleep when you want to, we tend not to be back until late.”

            “I’d like that,” Clarke said, thinking she would much rather spend her time in Lexa’s spacious tent than the empty one she had left that morning.

            “Very well,” Lexa said, “I’ll tell Warren to see that you’re comfortable.” She made to exit the tent.

            “Lexa,” Clarke called, stopping her.  Seeing her eyebrows raised, Clarke quickly corrected, “Heda, I mean, sorry. But can I ask you something before you go.”

            “Yes, what is it?” Lexa responded.

            “The ark, when are we going there?  I know you want to assess their threat level first, but I’m worried about the people inside the mountain; I don’t know how much time they have.”

            Lexa glanced over to Anya, who nodded, before taking a seat across from Clarke at the small wooden table. “It seems there is unrest amongst the Ark people. That is what’s delaying us.”

            “What do you mean unrest,” Clarke questioned, leaning forward on her seat.

            “There is disagreement over leadership.  Some of your hundred are there, claiming authority and multiple from the ark claim authority.  The people seem to be split on who they believe is in charge.”

            Clarke shook her head slowly, “I didn’t know any of the hundred survived that weren’t taken.”

            “Yes,” Lexa responded, “not many, maybe eight. We cannot make an alliance under such conditions, the people are not unified and would not come to one decision.”

            “I know, I understand,” Clarke was still shaking her head, “thank you for telling me.”

            “Of course,” Lexa said, rising from the table, “please make yourself comfortable here, Clarke.” Turning to Anya, she added, “You I better see at the west watch tent at dusk,” before disappearing out of the tent.

            Anya got up and stretched loudly before coming over to stand next to Clarke. “Okay sky princess?” she asked, noting the worried look on Clarke’s face.

            “Yeah, I’ll be fine,” she looked up at Anya, “are you off to go fishing?”

            “I’m off to disturb the fishers,” Anya said with a grin, “next excursion I will bring you and teach you to cast a net.”

            “Okay Anya,” Clarke replied as Anya leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. She walked towards the exit, turning back just before ducking out.  “I look forward to seeing you when I get back tonight,” she said honestly, “so does Lexa.”

            Clarke smiled as the flap closed behind Anya, leaving her alone in the commander’s tent.  Clarke got up and crossed into the other room.  She walked up to the throne, inspecting it.  It was made mostly of wood, with a few animal bones and blades mixed in to make it look particularly harsh.  It looked like a symbol of savage power, and Clarke found it hard to believe Lexa was who it belonged to. She went over to the large table, glancing at the maps strewn across it.  She didn’t really understand much of what they said, and quickly moved on to a bookshelf, thinking maybe reading would get her mind off the Ark and wondering what was going on there.  Just as she was selecting a thin book with green binding, she heard a dragging sound coming from the other room, and walked through the curtain to see Warren pulling in her cot, placing it next to Lexa’s bed a few feet away. “Thank you,” she said as he turned to leave, only receiving a nod in return.

            She walked over to the cot and lay down with her knees propped up and leaned the book against them, flipping it open and starting to read.

 

            It was dark in the tent when Clarke woke up.  She was confused at first but quickly realized she must have fallen asleep while reading.  She sat up, wondering how late it was, and looked over to see Anya and Lexa asleep side by side in Lexa’s bed.  She lay back down, hoping sleep would find her again, and cursing herself for falling asleep so early in the day.

 

            Lexa woke up with her heart beating fast.  She groaned at the discomfort she felt between her legs, reaching down to feel her rock hard erection pressing painfully against her pants. Her mind reeled with images of the dream she had just been having; images of a certain blonde beneath her, head thrown back moaning as Lexa rutted into her. 

            Lexa sat up, looking over to Anya still asleep beside her and past her to Clarke also still on her cot. Lexa swung her feet to the ground and quietly made her way across the tent, pulling back the curtain and letting herself into her command room.  She lit a lantern and flopped down onto her throne with a huff, quickly undoing the strings of her pants and sighing as her cock sprang free.  She closed her eyes and ran her fingers up it, mind returning to the same images as before as she started to stroke it.

            Clarke hadn’t been able to get back to sleep and heard Lexa when she got up. At first she thought she would return in a minute, but when a few passed with no sign of return she decided to follow, getting up quietly so as not to wake Anya.  Her eyes went wide when she stepped inside the other room. Lexa was sitting on her throne with her cock out, her left hand stroking it slowly from its base to its tip. Clarke felt herself getting wet immediately.  Anya was right, it was big, and Clarke stared for a long minute, her mouth starting to water.

            She took a few steps forward before Lexa’s eyes shot open at the intrusion. “Clarke!” she exclaimed in surprise, moving her hands to cover herself.  Clarke continued to walk towards her, coming to stop just in front of Lexa, who looked up at her unsure of what to do.  “What are you-“

            “Shhh,” Clarke cut her off.  She reached down and gently grabbed Lexa’s wrists, pulling her arms away to reveal her erection and placing them on the armrests to the throne.  Lexa looked up at Clarke with her eyes wide, but didn’t protest. Clarke reached down and gripped Lexa’s cock, feeling it hot and heavy in her hand.  It was so thick  her fingers couldn’t wrap all the way around it, and she felt her own wetness start to drip down her leg as she stroked it once and then again, watching as moisture gathered at the tip.

            Clarke looked Lexa in the eyes and slowly dropped to her knees, watching Lexa’s mouth hanging open and her breathing speeding up.  She didn’t break eye contact as she leaned forward and licked the slit on the very tip of Lexa’s cock.  Lexa let out a more feminine whimper than Clarke would have thought her capable of, and Clarke smirked, swirling her tongue all around the tip of Lexa’s cock as she stroked the base slowly. 

            Lexa closed her eyes, knuckles white gripping her throne, as Clarke licked at the ridge of Lexa’s head and then ran her tongue all the way down her shaft and back up. She repeated the motion again and again, before finally taking the head of Lexa’s cock in her mouth.  Lexa moaned, eyes shooting down to see Clarke’s pink lips wrapped around her. She reached down to wind her fingers into Clarke’s hair when Clarke pulled back, grabbing her hand and putting it back on the throne.

            Lexa got the hint and nodded as Clarke looked up at her, and started to whine when Clarke didn’t immediately go back to what she was doing. Seeming satisfied Lexa wouldn’t interfere, Clarke brought her mouth back to her cock, taking more of it in her mouth this time. She ran her tongue along it’s underside as she began to take it in and out of her mouth, letting more in every time she slid it past her lips. Clarke pinned Lexa’s hips down with both hands when she started to thrust them, and heard her whimpering above her.

            Clarke’s mouth was opened wide as she bobbed her head on Lexa’s cock, sucking and licking.  She started to pick up her pace, taking as much of Lexa into her mouth as she could, feeling Lexa’s head sliding against the back of her throat every time she went down. Clarke loved the feeling of her mouth so full of the commander’s cock, and she heard Lexa’s whimpers getting desperate as she pushed further down, starting to swallow the end of her cock and take it into her throat. She did it over and over again until Lexa was straining against Clarke’s hold on her hips and moaning loudly.  Clarke looked up, meeting Lexa’s eyes as she swallowed around her cock head yet again, and watched as Lexa’s eyes shut tight and she let out a strangled whimper.  Clarke pulled the tip of Lexa’s cock to rest against her tongue as she felt spurts of hot cum shooting down her throat.  It coated the inside of her mouth and she moaned at the taste as Lexa continued to cum, letting out spurt after spurt of the thick liquid. Clarke hungrily swallowed it all, suckling at Lexa’s cock head as it continued to dribble.  She kept it in her mouth after Lexa stilled and both of their breathing started to return to normal, only pulling away when it started to soften.

            Lexa was looking down at her, and Clarke got up and leaned forward to kiss the woman she had just made orgasm.  She reached down and pulled up Lexa’s pants while her tongue explored the woman’s mouth. Clarke pulled away and smiled softly at Lexa before leaning back and getting to her feet.  She offered Lexa her hand, and Lexa smiled back at her, reaching out to take it and get up.  “I’m sleeping in your bed tonight,” Clarke declared, leading Lexa back to her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic I've posted, any suggestions or ideas are welcome.


End file.
